Art for us: chapter 1
by demonicdevidom
Summary: its about deidara and sasori and how they bond with there art and eventually see each other as the only ones that understand each other. They grow to love each other and are hearth broken when one of them dies but life continues. yaoi later on in story XD


Art for us

It is hard to love when you're immortal. To love someone knowing they could die and you couldn't. Having an eternal feeling you couldn't possibly share with another person but yourself. That's why I'm afraid to love and to be loved. The universal pain shared by this feeling and the universal delight brought by this feeling. Is it vain for us humans to have this feeling in us, circling our every vein? But then again why should I care I'm not human. Made of wood with no life I'm almost like stone. All I have left, to remind me that I was human to begin with is this vessel called a heart. If I were to love you would I give you my heart? Just hand it to you and sacrifice my life knowing I need it to live. Is this what I've become losing the creative aspect of the heart. The only loves I have left are these hands to carve my everlasting companions. Knowing they share the same pieces of me I'm just a mire puppet. What do I care all I can see is people losing loved ones. The only loves I remember are these two puppets. A simple reflection of the reason I don't know what love is. Maybe I kill for joy or maybe I want people to know how it feels to lose something important. As an akatsuki member I quickly learned my only friend is death. I learned to live in it and cause it. I Sasori of the red sand say art should be everlasting.

"Hmmm master Sasori are you ok" said Deidara. "Yes just thinking that's all" said Sasori with a tired expression. As Deidara stares at Sasori with a grin."Are we close to our destination I kind of hate waiting you know" said Sasori with an attempt to smile." Yes I know what you mean silly it's only been three days since we left for this mission we have to be patient if we want to succeed" Deidara said.

It's only been three days it felt like it had been weeks since Pein sent us on this mission. He clearly said get the jinchuriki at all cost which to me means death. I have grown attached to Deidara he is always so cheerful and not a snake like Orichimaru. Orichimaru my old partner who tried to betray me the snake. Which is quiet ironic considering his jutsu was snake like. Flick! "Hmmm what, what happened?" as Deidara was laughing. He quickly turned his head and put his finger on my lips. "Ssshhh" whispered Deidera with a smile. "poof" a cloud of smoke lowered my feet to the ground. Only two pair of feet and Deidara's clay bird were there standing still. A dark forest in front of us waiting to be stumbled on. "flap, flap". The clay figure flowing away with the wind." This is the leaf village master Sasori as tempted as I am to get the nine tale brat we can't grrr" said Deidara with devious smirk. "Hmm it is Itachi and Kisame that were assigned to that brat is that not right?" Crack! A piece of wood goes flying across the ground. Gripping his fist tight I could tell he was annoyed that Itachi was assigned to that brat. "Why I ask myself every day. No matter how much I think of it those eyes, beautiful and deadly. I can't stand them how could they over power my art" said Deidara. As he starred at his beautiful creation.

That day made me realize there's much to learn. I thought I was on top of the world when I was hired to make bombs. Using my art to make money and destruction. Art comes and goes. An instant blast that makes a moment special and flashes a memory. But one day while working on an important bomb he came. Standing in front of me with those eyes that were causing my anger, yet taming it at the same time. He made me an offer to join the akatsuki. I follow no one I was independent so why would I? I launched my creations at him.

"Swoop, swoop" Itachi disappeared. "Were the fuck did he go" I quickly tuned my head to see shurikens flying at me. Launching back my birdies to make an explosion. We were concealed in smoke "gah!" I felt as if I had my stomach pulled out of me. "Swoop, swoop, tsukuyomi". He starred at me while I was hanging. Chained to a stone he slowly pulled out a sword. "Let me go asshole". He starred at me and smiled. He raised his sword higher and slowly licked it. "Deidara' I have come on behalf of my leader I am aware of your abilities and we could use something like you on the akatsuki" said Itachi as he slowly ripped my shirt with his sword." What do I get if I join?" He slowly moved towards me and whispered in my ear. "Your life" as he slowly moved his sword up my neck. I felt chills go up my spine but I won't lie that stare could convince me. "No! Let me go please!" He smiled and slowly rubbed against my neck and said "are you sure? It would be a pity for your art to go to waste." I stared at him I couldn't believe he just rubbed against my neck. It felt so weird were his eyes deceiving me? "So what will it be Deidara?" said Itachi as he leaned against my chest. He slowly started to rub me with the sword. He kept sinking it deeper and deeper into my skin as he stroked up and down. "Ahhh! Stop it! It kind of hurts jerk off!" He looked at me and smirked. Slash!"Gah". He had slit my throat so fast. "Don't worry it's just a little cut". The warm liquid slowly racing down my buddy. I felt I was getting lighter and lighter yet everything else was getting darker and darker. I felt a cold tongue going down my buddy. I slowly regained my vision everything was colorful again. Yet I was chained. Like a bird in a cage trapped. How could I let this punk get the better of me? Then he slowly licked my neck. The chills knowing he could kill me at anytime. He started to suck on my neck slowly. It felt as if cotton balls were tickling me.

Smack! Sasori had smacked me awake." Are you ok Deidara you spaced out" said Sasori as he stroked my hair backwards. I turned to stare at him I can never help but to smile back despite his structure and reputation I've grown to admire him. "Yes master Sasori just sort of remembered of something". He slowly moved forward and whispered in my ear. "We have a mission to finish retard!" yelled Sasori. I jumped back."Ahhh, damn that was so loud I think you blew out my ear drums asshole". He turned his back and laughed. I pounced on him. "So master lets go, go, go get the jinchuriki". Sasori sighed "get off of me fool" said Sasori. Crack! We had fallen on the floor. We both started to laugh. I can't believe this is the same guy that kills people without expression. We have grown to become more than partners he was clearly the only other person to understand my pain. I jumped up and gave him my hand. "Get up master". He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. He starred at the ground and smirked." Take a step forward Deidara" said Sasori with a smile. Whoa! I had slipped and landed in his arms." Deidara silly you, didn't you see the wet spot or do you expect me to catch you every time you fall?" I smiled "I can trust you Sasori after all you're my partner I think we should get going I don't like keeping you waiting ha-ha ". He turned his head and nodded. Sweep! He had swept me off my feet. "Deidara were under attack! Show yourself!" said Sasori.


End file.
